


Cat Au

by look_turtles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck has writers block. Cat!Cas and Cat!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 Snap Shots Prompt: Sound Inspired by [this](http://love-jackianto.livejournal.com/97426.html)

_Jimmy stares at Adam introspectively. Adam looks back with a piercing stare. Jimmy_

Chuck rubbed his eyes and stared at his computer screen, hoping the words would just appear, but the last chapter of Fallen Angels: The End, or as he called it The Chapter That Just Wouldn't End, was no more closer to being finished than it had been three hours ago. Chuck leaned back in his computer chair and looked up at the HellBuster poster on the wall in front of him; Jack Castiel was surround by orange and red flames, a cigarette hung from his mouth, and his trench coat billowed behind him. Not for the first time Chuck wondered if E.K. ever had writer's block. Probably not.

Chuck closed his eyes and tried to come up with an ending, any ending. He wanted to end with Jimmy telling Adam how much the angel's friendship meant to him, but everything Chuck tried to write felt too chick flicky for Jimmy. During the entire series Jimmy has only said 'I love you' five times and three of those times had been to his car. Chuck supposed he could just end with another crying scene.

Chuck felt something brush against his leg. He looked down and sighed as Becky's cat Gabe jumped on his lap and laid down. Of all the things Chuck didn't need, a cat that thought Chuck's lap made the perfect pillow was at the top of his list. Chuck turned his head and just as he thought the door to his writing/exercise/media/yoga room was closed. Someday Chuck was going to have to look for the hole in the wall that Gabe obviously kept sneaking in through.

Chuck stood, grabbed Gabe around his stomach, opened the door and threw Gabe out.

Suddenly, Chuck heard the sound of a scream the likes of which he hadn't heard since the last Fallen Angel Con; for some reason telling the fan's that yes, Adam had given up everything for Jimmy had been the right thing to say. Grabbing the first thing he could reach, which just happened to be a toilet plunger, Chuck bolted out of the room and into the living room.

'What is it? Did Zach leave another dead mouse in your shoe?' Chuck asked his girlfriend Becky who was standing in the middle of the living room.

'No, look,' Becky said, pointing to her lumpy, blue sofa.

Chuck's calico cat Cas and Becky's black cat Dean were sleeping together on the sofa. Dean had his paw on top of Cas'.

Becky opened her cell phone and began to take pictures. 'Isn't that the most adorable thing you've even seen? Do you think Sam would do that too?'

As Chuck looked at the sleeping cats all he could think was, how do they sleep through all the noise? and Cas never lets anyone touch him, not even me.

Still holding the toilet plunger and wondering what the big deal was, Chuck went back to his writing room. Dropping the plunger on the floor by the door, Chuck walked over to his computer. As Chuck stared at the blinking cursor an idea began to form and he typed as fast as his fingers could move.

 _Jimmy stares at Adam introspectively. Adam looks back with a piercing stare. Jimmy smiles affectionately and puts his hand on Adam's shoulder. 'Don't ever change, Adam.'_


	2. Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the Cat AU. Cas feels content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 30 snapshots prompt dirt.

Sunlight streamed across Becky's couch warming the cushions. Dean was curled into a ball and Cas watched him sleep. Dean was a puzzle; he enjoyed food and his stomach being rubbed by Becky, but he also seemed to think he didn't deserve to live in a house with his brother Sam.

Castiel wondered what it must be like to think you don't belong. Even though all he remembered about his life before Chuck was the smell cardboard and the feeling of his siblings all around him, Cas remembered feeling content.

Castiel yawned and as he stretched from head to tail he felt his back muscles loosen. He thought about getting up and looking for his catnip mouse, but the sun light was so warm that he curled up next to Dean and closed his eyes. As Castiel fell asleep, Dean nuzzled against him and Cas let the scent of dirt and something that could only be described as 'Dean' follow him into his dreams. It wasn't the smell of cardboard, but it was the same feeling of contentment.


End file.
